You said gift !
by CrimsonWings28
Summary: L’annif d’un Yuu-chan, le complot d’un baka usagi et d’une yaoi fangirl, un moyashi inconscient de la situation, ajouter le tout ca vous donne du YULLEN. Oneshot.Rated T.


Warning : Naughtyness !

A/n :Desoler pour les fautes dirai-je innombrable !

Summary : L'annif d'un Yuu-chan, le complot d'un baka usagi et d'une yaoi fangirl, un moyashi inconscient de la situation, ajouter le tout ca vous donne du YULLEN. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement Dgm ne m'appartient pas !( sob DGM DON'T BELONG TO ME waaaaa !)

_You said gift ?!_

C'était une journée normale au quartier général de la congrégation de l'Ombre. Enfin normal pour la congrégation ! Cette journée allait vite tourner au désavantage d'un certain exorciste nommer Allen Walker aussi connu sous le nom de Moyashi. Ceci paceque ce jour était spécial, c'était le 6 Juin.

Kanda venait à peine de terminer sa séance d'entraînement et se dirigea vers la caféteria d'un pas rageur. Allen qui y etait déjà, donner sa (tres, tres, tres longue) commande à Jerry, quand Kanda entra et marcha droit vers le cuisinier excentrique.

« Pousse-toi de la Moyashi !Y'en n'a d'autre qui veulent manger ! » bourgogna un Yuu-chan d'une humeur massacrante .

« Attend ton tour Bakanda ! Et c'est Allen, A-L-L-E-N ! Met toi sa bien dans la tête espece d'abruti », répondit Allen qui ne s'appersu de l'humeur noir de Kanda qu'un peu trop tard. Allen se retrouva bien vite avec Mugen au cou et évita de justesse de perdre litteralement la tête.

S'installant à une table, notre pousse de soja préfèrer se mit à réflèchir à la raison de l'humeur de Kanda même si ce dernier n'en n'avait besion d'aucune. Mille questions défiler dans les pensées du jeune maudit tout en mangeant distraitement. 'J'me demande ce qui ne va pa chez lui ? Il est de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Ba va j'verai sa plus tard mais d'abord le petit déjeuner !'

A un autre endroit de la congrégation, dans un recoin sombre de la bibliothèque deux cospirateur s'étaient réunis pour planifier quoi offrir un certain samouraï pour le joyeux événement qu'était son anniversaire.

« Je crois que nous devrions lui organiser une fête ? »,était l'idée d'un lapin vraiment idiot.« T'a vraiment envie de te faire tuer ou quoi ? On dirai que t'aime tes rencontre fréquente avec Mugen ! » comme toujours la voix de la sagesse venait de Linalee.

Mais sa ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était un ange. Loin de là, elle planifier d'utiliser l'anniversaire de Kanda pour réunir plus de matériels pour créer encore plus de doujinshi. Oui, qui l'eu cru, l'innocente petite sœur du grand intendant, fan inconditionelle de yaoi ?! Kanda quant-a-lui devait plustôt se méfier des chats pour aujourd'hui !

C'est ainsi que Linalee se retrouva à mettre en place son plan diabolique euh …enfin la surprise de Kanda. Allen qui avait la journée de libre se réfugia à la librairie, histoire d'appronfondir ses connaissances (non mais sérieusement, c'est que le moyashi doit s'instruire). Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de deux de ses amis chuchotant entre eux tout en lui jettant un regard calculateur.

Un peu plus tard

Dans un recoin obscure des dortoirs de la congrégation se trouver la chambre d'un certain Kanda Yuu. En ce moment même dans la dite piece le plus adorable des exorciste revenait à lui. « Arghh ma tête ! Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi il fait tout noir ici ? Eh oh y-a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ? ahhhhhhhhh répondez-moi! Qu'est ce que ?? Hein un lotus dans un sablier ? NON JE VAIS MOURIR !!! (sniff sniff) Venez me sortir de la . Veux sortir de la (sob)!» La petit exorciste se demander qui avait bien pu le kidnapper ?

Flashback

_J'étais tranquillement plongé dans un des nombreux livres que j'avais soigneusement choisi à la librairie où je n'étais refugié dans un coin, que je n'avait même pas vu l'heur passer ni même vu ceux qui n'entouraient. Ceci jusqu'à ce que Lenalee et Lavi tentèrent d'attirer mon qui leur a pris plusieurs minutes à y parvenir. Si mes souvenir sont bons, tout deux m'avais demander de leurs aider pour leurs surprise qu'ils avaient organisés pour Bakanda. ( « L'anniversaire de Kanda ?? Savais pas moi que c'etait aujourd'hui ni même qu'il en avait un ?! » telle était les pensée du Moyashi à ce moment là.) Oh oui ! Ils avait tout deux un regard étrange, puis je me souvient avoir vu Lavi brandir son maillet et ensuite plus rien, le noir total. Et je me suis reiveillé ici !_

_End of flashback _

Allen craignait pour sa vie car il avait réalisé qu'il se trouver dans la chambre de Bakanda et n'ayant pas ses vetement habituelle sur le dos. Il venais tout juste de s'appersevoir qu'il étais affublé de vêtement hors du commun et qu'il n'etais pas prêt de quitter la pièce où il étais retenu. « Non mais qu'es… »

Kanda venait de quitté les bains publique et retourner à sa chambre après une heur de détente sans le baka Usagui(???) ni le Moyashi dans les parages. 'Ah ! Une heure passée tranquillement loin de tout ces abrutis ! Avec un peu de chance rien ne viendra me dérangeais !…' ainsi aller les douces pensées de Yuu, ce qui était plutôt rare pour lui.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Kanda remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était differant. Premièrement la lumière était tamisée, l'air était chargé d'une odeur fraîche, d'innocence, mais aussi de sensualité qui inviter à la débauche. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'était la créature magnifique qui occupé son lit.

La porte venait tout juste de s'ouvrir sur son cauchemar. Allen frissonnait tout en le voyant s'approcher ou parcequ'il n'avait pratiquement rien sur lui. La lueur qu'il appercevait dans le regard du nouvel arrivant ne le rassurait pas. ' Merde, ça ne me dit rien de bon…' « Euh salut… tu veut bien me détecher ?.. » la réponce ne se fit pas attendre. « Non. » Froide à l'image de celui qui l'avait prononcé. Mais Allen était loin de se douter que ses pensées, elles étaient loin d'étre froides !

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Kanda était des plus tentante. A genoux sur les draps de soie de son lit se trouvait un ange. Cette apparition ne portait sur lui qu'une robe très très courte, moulante et semi-transparente. Sur le haut de sa tête au cheveux blanc on pouvait apercevoir deux oreilles de chat soyeux, et une longue queue l'entourer comme pour le proteger. Une laisse retenait l'adorable créature au lit et ses poignets étaient attachés, l'enpechant ainsi de fuir. Un petit mot était attacher à la laisse du chat :« Joyeux Anniversaire Yuu-chan. Lavi et Linalee. »

« …Kanda,KANDA,qu'ce que tu fait ? Détache-moi ! Quoi… MAIS LACHE MOI ET …euh pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? …je…non… »

« Finallement j'vais peut être aimer mon anniversaire et les surprises, surtout si c'est ce types de surprises, » dit Kanda en arborant un sourir des plus perverse. 'Faut croire que les inventions de Komui ont du bon…une potion qui confére un aspect de félin…mmm…je lui en 'emprunterais' pour d'autre occasions !'

« Mais pour l'instant je vais juste profiter de mon adorable cadeaux… » En ce moment, Allen avait un mauvais présentiment à propos de Kanda, plus pires que les dettes de Cross.

« Va-y miaule pour moi chatton, » et Kanda bondit.

« NON..AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… »

_Le lendemain mati._

A la caféteria. Miranda et Krory prenaient leurs petit déjeuner quand un Moyashi à moitié endormi s'installa à leurs table. Tout deux remarqua qu'il avait du mal à s'asseoir. « Euh dit Allen, est c'que tu va bien ? » lui demanda une Miranda soussieuse. « Tu te rend contre que ta des oreilles et une queue de chat ? » On pouvait presque croire que Krory était indifferant au tonde sa voix. « Hehe ce n'est rien, j'ai trebuché d'un escalier. Et pour les oreilles et la queue ils disparaîtront. » Allen essayais de les rassurer tant bien que mal.

« Moi je croit plutôt que sa va durer Moyashi, » dit une voix malicieuse derrière Allen. Celui-ci se retourna…

« Nooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn… »

Fin.

_A/n :J'espere que vous avait aimez !_ _Et dite-moi si cette fic est assez bien pour que je la traduise en englais ?!_

_Reviews !_


End file.
